Many mobile devices, such as mobile phones or other portable electronics, include audio jacks and are configured to distinguish between a variety of external audio jack accessories using either the baseband processor of the mobile device or a detection circuit. Automatic detection of the connection or the disconnection of an accessory device can improve a user's experience as the detection process can reduce the effort required by a user to enjoy the benefits of a connected accessory. However, since the mobile device and the accessory are exposed, and rely on certain user actions to connect or disconnect each to each other, failure to establish a proper connection such as by a partial insertion of the audio jack plug or moisture on the audio jack connectors can cause detection failures and can result in a degraded user experience.